callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Black Ops III
Call of Duty: Black Ops III – dwunasta część serii Call of Duty stworzona przez Treyarch. Zapowiedziana została 05 lutego 2015 r.https://twitter.com/Treyarch/status/563460032659206146 a oficjalnie nazwana 09 kwietnia 2015 r.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7Tx9k0C7Ic Akcja gry przenosi graczy do roku 2065, kiedy to granice między człowieczeństwem, a technologią ulegają zatarciu w świecie, w którym militarne roboty stają się podstawą pola walki. Gra jest już piątą częścią produkcji Treyarch w tym pierwszą utworzoną w trakcie trzyletniego cyklu produkcyjnego oraz czwartą częścią serii Black Ops. Fabuła thumb|282px|Screen z gry. Akcja toczy się w 2065 roku i prezentuje mroczną, cyberpunkową wizję przyszłości. Robotyka, cybernetyka i inżynieria genetyczna uległy dynamicznemu rozwojowi, prowadząc do rozpowszechnienia implantów i innych udoskonaleń, które zacierają granicę między ludźmi i maszynami, a zarazem generują wiele nowych tarć i konfliktów w społeczeństwie. Mimo że świat poszedł naprzód i zaopatrzył się w globalny system obronny po ataku dronów Raula Menendeza, do którego doszło w Call of Duty: Black Ops II, ziemia nadal pozostaje rozbita między dwie potęgi polityczne – Stany Zjednoczone i Chiny. W dodatku boryka się z takimi problemami jak zmiany klimatyczne i wyczerpywanie się surowców. Najbardziej zauważalny postęp technologiczny dokonał się oczywiście w wojsku. Na polach bitew pojawia się niezwykle zaawansowany sprzęt, a cyberwszczepy sprawiają, że żołnierze zamieniają się w "chodzącą broń". Jednak na pierwszy plan wysuwa się technologia BIN – gigantyczna sieć, do której są podłączeni wszyscy członkowie oddziałów specjalnych. Technologia ta umożliwia koordynację żołnierzy na nieosiągalnym innymi środkami poziomie, umożliwiając im wykonywanie zadań, jakim "zwykła" jednostka nigdy by nie podołała. Tak jak poprzednio, gracz dołącza do amerykańskich sił specjalnych (tytułowych Black Ops), korzystających ze wspomnianej wcześniej technologii BIN. Oddział ma za zadanie zbadać krytyczny incydent z udziałem innej jednostki tego typu – wysłani na misję, koledzy z armii pod wodzą Johna Taylora nieoczekiwanie odłączyli się od sieci BIN i zapadli pod ziemię. Samo w sobie nie byłoby to może bardzo niepokojące w skali globalnej, gdyby nie fakt, że tuż po zniknięciu oddziału doszło do największego w dziejach wycieku tajnych rządowych danych. Misje Postacie Mapy Broń Produkcja 04 lutego 2015 r. podczas szczytu DICE Mark Lamia zaprezentował zgromadzonym jak tryb Zombie znalazł się w serii Call of Duty tworzonej przez Treyarch. Zaznaczył jak ważny jest on dla studia oraz jak zbudował relacje firmy z odbiorcami. Na zakończenie Lamia dodał, że Treyarch zamierza "Kontynuować podróż" wraz z niektórymi fanami, co potwierdza, że tryb Zombie pojawi się w następnej części Call of Duty. 26 kwietnia 2015 r. firma udostępniła pierwszy zwiastun z gry, później podczas konferencji Sony na E3 2015 pokazano zwiastun trybu multiplayer, natomiast 9 lipca tego samego roku podczas Comic-Con w San Diego zaprezentowano pierwszy zwiastun trybu zombie. W międzyczasie zapowiedziano również, że najnowsza część Call of Duty pojawi się na konsolach poprzedniej generacji, lecz będzie ona pozbawiona trybu kampanii dla jednego gracza, a także dodatków wydanych po premierze gry. W związku z wyraźnie niższymi od oczekiwanymi wynikami Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare twórca z Treyarch, Dan Bunting, zapowiedział dodatkową zawartość, jednak poza plotkami o dodatkowych mapach do trybu zombie nie wiadomo więcej. Multiplayer W czasie targów E3 2015 zaprezentowano szerszej publiczności tryb multiplayer oraz pokazano do niego zwiastun. Widać na nim, że system poruszania żołnierza jest bardzo podobny do tego z Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Oprócz tego powraca system tworzenia klas znany z poprzedniej części serii Black Ops nazywany "Pick 10", a także serie punktów. Nowością jest dostęp do dziewięciu specjalistów, których możemy wybrać przed rozgywką, a następnie dobrać mu broń i wyposażenie. Każdy z ma własne unikalne umiejętności, wyposażenie oraz osobowość niedostępną dla innego żołnierza. Mapy swoją strukturą są podobne do tych z Call of Duty: Black Ops II, nowością jest możliwość pływania, nurkowania i walki pod wodą, jednak ze względu na ograniczenia sprzętowe nie jest to dostępne na PS3 i Xbox 360. Powrócił "Czarny Rynek" znany z poprzedniej części gry, na którym możemy zakupić i otwierać specjalne skrzynki zwane zrzutami zaopatrzenia, w których dostępne jest wyposażenie dla trybu multiplayer.Twórcy co jakiś czas udostępniają zawartość dla czarnego rynku w nowych aktualizacjach dostępnych dla gry. Potwierdzono, że w wersji komputerowej pojawią się serwery dedykowane, a DLC pojawią się tym razem wcześniej na konsolach firmy Sony. 21 marca 2016 roku Treyarch udostępniło mapę NUK3TOWN dla wszystkich użytkowników bez żadnych dodatkowych opłat. Tryb Zombie Firma potwierdziła, że tryb zombie w najnowszej części będzie zawierał swój własny system zdobywania doświadczenia co umożliwia osiąganie kolejnych poziomów i odblokowywanie zawartości dostępnej w grze. Na pierwszym zwiastunie trybu zombie pokazano mapę nazwaną – Shadows of Evil, której akcja rozgrywa się w fikcyjnym mieście Morg. W międzyczasie pokazano również zwiastun mapy The Giant będącej odnowioną wersją mapy Der Riese dostępną dla posiadaczy edycji kolekcjonerskich i karnetów sezonowych. Wraz z ujawnieniem listy osiągnięć pojawiło się potwierdzenie obecności trzeciej mapy, Dead Ops Arcade 2, będącej kontynuacją mapy o tej samej nazwie z Call of Duty: Black Ops. Na początku grudnia 2015 roku pokazano mapę Der Eisendrache, będącą częścią pierwszego dodatku o nazwie Awakening. 31 marca 2016 roku podczas wydarzenia na żywo na kanale Treyarch w serwisie YouTube, zapowiedziano drugi dodatek do gry pod nazwą Eclipse, który zawiera nową mapę trybu zombie Zetsubou No Shima. Od 2 czerwca 2016 r. mapę The Giant można nabyć jako oddzielne DLC w cenach 5.99€ (Steam), 25 zł (PlayStation Store) i 25.19 zł (Xbox Live Marketplace). Pod koniec czerwca 2016 roku zaprazentowano zwiastun trzeciego dodatku do gry o nazwie Descent. Wymagania sprzętowe Minimalne: *System operacyjny: Windows 7 x64 albo nowszy *Procesor: Intel Core i3-530 2.93 GHz albo AMD Phenom II X4 810 2.60 GHz *Pamięć RAM: 6 GB *Karta graficzna: Nvidia GeForce GTX 470 1GB albo ATI Radeon HD 6970 1GB *DirectX 11 albo nowszy *60 GB wolnego miejsca na dysku twardym Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Wersja gry na poprzednią generację konsol została pozbawiona trybu kampanii, a także posiada inną okładkę na pudełku z grą. Dodatkowo dołączony jest do niej kod umożliwiający pobranie Call of Duty: Black Ops. *To druga część serii, w której pojawia się tryb kooperacji w kampanii dla pojedynczego gracza. *To pierwsza część Call of Duty, w której czasową wyłączność na zawartość do pobrania otrzymała firma Sony. *Jest to pierwsza część serii, w której, ze względu na możliwość ukończenia kampanii w trybie kooperacji, nie można wcielić się w żadną konkretną postać, a wszystkie kwestie wypowiadane przez gracza podpisane są jako "Gracz". Ponadto w trybie kooperacji istnieje możliwość dołączenia do dowolnej misji przed odblokowaniem jej w trybie solowym. *Od sierpnia 2016 w wersji na PC nie można kupić osobno DLC, tylko trzeba nabyć przepustkę sezonową. Osoby mające już DLC Awakening lub/i Eclipse wciąż płacą pełną cenę, ale tuż po zakupie otrzymują częściowy zwrot zapłaconej kwoty w postaci kuponu do sklepu Steam. Galeria Black-Ops-3_Ramses-Station_Under-Siege1.jpg bo3-armored-guard.jpg bo3-hendricks.jpg bo3-into-fray1.jpg CDhyzwkUUAEKq5C.jpg Quad Tank.jpg recrop-Black-Ops-3_Specialist_Ruin1.jpg Wideo Official Call of Duty® Black Ops III Teaser|Pierwszy zwiastun Official Call of Duty® Black Ops III "Ember" Tease|Drugi zwiastun Official Call of Duty® Black Ops III Reveal Trailer|Oficjalny zwiastun Przypisy en:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Kategoria:Gry